


The Mother's Day Surprise

by thatwriterlady



Series: Wine And Roses [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Loud During Sex, Dinner, Embarrassed Dean, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Fight, Fluff, Horny Castiel, Hurt Gabriel, M/M, Making Up, Meeting the Parents, Mother's Day, Parents Aren't As Oblivious as Castiel Thinks, Sex Toys, Surprised Dean, drinking wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas takes Dean home to meet his family for Mother's Day.  Their intention is to spend the night, so Sam comes over to watch Poppy while they make the drive out to the Milton house.  The Miltons aren't exactly what Dean expected, and paired with a horny boyfriend, things have the potential to get very awkward very quickly.





	The Mother's Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I have wifi for a little bit, so I am putting this up now. I do hope you enjoy the next story in this series! There's smut in this one too. You're welcome! ;)

 

 

**Mother’s Day~**

 

“Is this ok to wear?”  Dean pushed the last button on his dress shirt through the hole and turned to look at himself in the mirror.  Maybe Wendy had been right, he was putting on a bit of weight around his middle.  He’d started going back to the gym but with much remorse, he realized he’d have to lay off the pie too.  Playing with Poppy was going a long way towards helping burn calories though.  His very active sex life was helping to burn even more calories than that.

 

“You look gorgeous.”  Cas pulled Dean closer by his hips and kissed him, slipping his tongue in before Dean realized what was happening.  Dean groaned as he wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him closer. 

 

“What was that for?”  He asked, breathless after their kiss.

 

“I need a reason?”  Cas cocked an eyebrow as he tried to step back but Dean’s hands latched on to his ass and held him close. 

 

“Not at all.  I love spontaneous kisses, though getting my engine revved right before we go to meet your parents might not be the best idea.  I have other pants I can change into but I’d rather not if I don’t have to.”  Dean had a mischievous grin that Cas quickly kissed right off.

 

“Be good and maybe we’ll have some fun tonight.” 

 

Cas extricated himself from Dean’s grabby hands when the doorbell rang and he went to answer it.  They were at Dean’s house, but it was Sam coming over to puppy sit for Poppy since they had decided to stay overnight with Cas’ family.  It was easier to do that than to make the nearly three hour drive back that night.

 

“Hey.”  Sam greeted when Cas opened the door.

 

“Hello, Sam.”

 

“Where’s Dean?”  Sam asked when he didn’t see his brother.

 

“Upstairs critiquing his clothing for the millionth time.”  Cas joked.

 

“Where’s Poppy?” 

 

“In the yard.  Dean bought her a trampoline. She thinks it’s the best thing in the world.”  Cas led Sam into the kitchen and then out onto the back deck.  Sure enough, Poppy had her ball up on the trampoline with her and was chasing it around inside the protective netting Dean had made sure to buy so she didn’t get hurt playing up there.

 

“Geez, you’d think it was his dog.  He spoils her.”  Sam laughed.

 

“I don’t mind.  He spoils me too, and it sort of feels like she’s as much his as she is mine.”  Cas looked up shyly at Sam for only a moment before looking away again.

 

“You’re really crazy about him, aren’t you.”  Sam realized Cas didn’t just love his brother, he was deeply, head over heels _in_ love with him.  He was most likely looking at his future brother in law, and he had to admit, Dean had made the perfect choice with Cas.  If they took it to that level, they had his full support.

 

“I am.  I know, it’s only been a few months, but I’m a fairly good judge of people, and Dean is the most amazing man I’ve ever met.  I’m glad you brought him to the party that night.  You saved me having to attend some ridiculous, boring event with Balthazar where I had to sit and listen to him talk about himself the entire night.”

 

“Speaking of, he asked me a few days back if you were still seeing my brother.  Of course I told him yes, and that you two were in love.  I swear it looked like someone had pissed in his scotch, the way he grimaced.  Mike has had to field a few inquiries over the last few months from him about you.  He warned him to stop asking, which he did.  He stopped asking Mike.  I assume he’s bugged Gabe too, but, uh, Gabe isn’t exactly going out of his way to talk to me right now, so I wouldn’t know.  I’m liking Balthazar less and less though.  Dude is so narcissistic that he can’t take a hint that someone might actually _not_ be interested in him.”  Sam snorted and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear.  “Next time he asks I’m going to tell him you guys had a shotgun wedding and Dean’s pregnant with your baby.”

 

Cas barked out a surprised laugh.

 

“I’m _what_ now?”

 

They both turned around to see Dean stepping out onto the deck.  His look of confusion just had Cas and Sam laughing even harder.  Hearing her people having fun without her, Poppy abandoned the trampoline and came racing across the yard and up the stairs of the deck.

 

“Sit!”  Dean commanded before she could touch his dress pants or Cas’ with muddy paws, and she immediately dropped her butt to the floor.

 

“Good girl.”  Dean praised and scratched behind her ears.  He found a rope toy in front of the toy box he kept for her and threw it.  She took off after it.

 

“Make her bring you all of her toys before dark, and put them in the toy box.  Just keep telling her “toy” until she brings you everything.  She currently has 22 toys.  Count how many are in the box first, then make her bring you the rest.  Don’t leave any out, we’re expecting rain and I’ll have to throw her rope toys out again if she leaves them out to get wet like she did last time.  And don’t let her dig in the flower beds.  She’s doing less of that now that she has the trampoline, but if she gets bored, she’ll dig.”  Dean was explaining.  “She gets fed twice a day, at eight and then again seven.  Food and the scoop are in the food container next to the fridge.  Her bowls are out already.  She has a five gallon water container that I just filled this morning so you won’t need to refill that before we’re back.  I also flea treated her.  With all the rain we’ve been having, they’re already bad this year.  I treated the yard too, so if you see a powder on the grass, don’t worry about it.

 

“She has a toy box in the living room too.  Don’t let her bring her outside toys inside, and visa versa.  She’ll try.  At 10, after she’s been out one last time, she goes in her crate.  She’s a good girl and she’ll listen when you tell her to go in.  Go spare on the treats, they make her gassy, and if the doorbell rings, put her in the yard or her crate first.  I don’t want to test the theory that she might be a runner if given the chance.” 

 

Sam listened to his brother, glancing at Cas in amusement.  Cas just smiled fondly at Dean and nodded along to everything he was saying.

 

“She’s basically potty trained at this point, and she’ll let you know if she has to go.  Sometimes she’ll come and nudge you, sometimes she’ll just sit and stare at you.  You’ll want to pay close attention.  Oh, and put your shoes inside the seat under the coat rack.  She has just decided that leather is delicious and she ate Dean’s gym shoes last week.”  He added.

 

“Good to know.  And I assume someone left me a list of rules and instructions somewhere.”  Sam said.

 

“It’s on the fridge.”  Dean told him.

 

“Ok, and you’ll be back tomorrow night?”  Sam asked.

 

“Yeah, probably around 10, maybe 11.  If we decide to get a room somewhere and come back the following morning, I’ll message you.” 

 

Sam nodded.  Poppy returned with the rope toy and he took it to throw again.

 

“We’ll be just fine, I think.  You guys drive safe and enjoy your trip.”

 

“Thank you for watching her for us.  I didn’t want to put her in boarding, it’s stressful.”  Cas let Dean lead him back into the house.  Sam followed with Poppy on his heels.  He took away the toy that dangled from her mouth and once she was inside the house, he tossed the toy back onto the deck and shut the door before she could go after it.

 

Dean went up to get his bag while Cas pointed out where everything was for the dog.  When he came back down the stairs, Cas followed him to the door.

 

“Drive safe, guys.”  Sam held on to Poppy’s collar where she sat next to him on the couch, and gave a little wave.  Cas waved in return and stepped out onto the front porch, closing the door behind him.

 

“Now, what was that I heard about me being pregnant with your baby?”  Dean asked as they climbed into the Impala.  That sent Cas into another fit of giggles.  He hoped he’d be able to explain without breaking down in laughter again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The drive to Cas’ parents’ house was peaceful.  Cas rambled on for the first half hour about all of the plants he had bought for his mother’s garden, and how they would likely get wrangled into helping her do some planting.  From there they talked about plans to take a vacation together when school let out for the summer.  Dean wanted to go someplace with water, and he wanted to bring Poppy.  He was hoping she’d like the ocean or a lake as much as she liked the bathtub.  Cas didn’t know it, but he’d bought a kiddie pool already.  It was waiting in the basement for the weather to get a bit warmer.

 

Dean talked about the possibility of opening a new shop at the beginning of next year, and about possible locations for it.  Cas listened, making a few suggestions on how to save some money, and Dean offered to bring him with when he went to check out potential shop locations.

 

The house of Charles and Rebecca Milton was, as far as Dean was concerned, a mansion.  His jaw dropped as he drove up a long, winding driveway, coming to stop in front of a massive stone house.  It was beautiful, but incredibly intimidating.  It was also a reminder of how wealthy and powerful the Milton family was.  As they got out of the car he felt his nerves from earlier come rushing back.  There was an attractive man with dark hair standing on the porch and when the man waved, Cas eagerly waved back.

 

“Who is that?”  Dean asked.

 

“My brother Mike.”  Cas replied as he leaned down to pull the flats of flowers out of the backseat.  Dean hurried to help him take them out so they didn’t bend in the center and spill half of his flowers.

 

“Oh, one of the twins, right?”

 

Cas nodded.  “Yes, though he and Luke don’t look alike at all.  Luke has blonde hair, like Gabe.”

 

“He looks different from the pictures you have up at the house.”  Dean said as they started for the porch.

 

“Mmm, that’s because most of those pictures are at least 10 years old.  You’re probably thinking of the one from my college graduation.  Which was closer to 20 years ago.”  Cas climbed the stairs and waited for Mike to hold the door open for them.

 

“How was the drive?”  Mike asked as they all went inside.

 

“Pleasant.  The weather was perfect for making the drive.”  Cas replied. 

 

Mike led them into the kitchen where Cas directed Dean to set the flat of flowers he was holding down on the floor by the back door.  Once their hands were free, Mike was holding his out for Dean to shake.

 

“It’s nice to formally meet you, Dean.  I know you’ve been seeing Cas here for a few months now, but I haven’t had a chance to stop by his place.” 

 

Dean shook his hand firmly.

 

“It’s cool, I know you’re busy.  Cas and me, we’ve been pretty busy too.  It’s good to finally meet you though.  He was making it sound like I’d have to wait until Thanksgiving to meet you.”  He joked.  Mike laughed and looked past him at his brother who was smiling.

 

“Hey now, I’m not _that_ unavailable.”

 

“You work too hard.  I’m sure even your wife will agree with me.”  Cas teased as he elbowed his brother.  “Where’s mom?”

 

“In the yard with the kids.  Dad’s out there too.  He had a swing set installed and the kids are playing on it.”  Mike replied. 

 

Cas opened the back door, motioning for Dean to follow him as he stepped out onto an enormous back deck.  Mike was right behind them.

 

“Hey, mom?  Dad?  Look who’s here!”  Mike called out.

 

“Cassie!”

 

Dean turned to see a woman in a pink dress hurrying across the yard towards them.

 

“Hey, mom.”

 

Cas hurried down the stairs to wrap her up in his arms and hug her tight.

 

“Hi, honey!”  She cupped his face between her hands and peppered him with kisses.  He laughed delightedly which made Dean smile.

 

“You don’t come home often enough.”  He said.

 

“I’m realizing that.  I need to make more of an effort.”  Cas took his mother by the hand and beckoned Dean down into the yard.

 

“I miss my kids when I don’t get to see them.  We bought this house so there would be room for everyone to come and visit, but our mistake was buying one so far from where all of our kids still live.”  She said as she held a hand out to Dean.  “It’s so very nice to finally meet you, Dean.  Cas tells me so many wonderful things about you.  You are a mechanic?  Own your own business and are spoiling Poppy from what I hear.”

 

Dean chuckled as he took her hand and squeezed it gently.

 

“I spoil your son too, he’s worth it.”

 

She smiled warmly and squeezed his hand in return.

 

“That’s what he tells me.  You make him happy.  That’s all I want for my children.  Come, I’ll introduce you to Chuck, and to some of the grandchildren.  Only Anna’s are here, Luke couldn’t make it today, and Mike’s wife is about ready to burst with their first.  I’ll introduce you to the rest when they get here.”

 

There were people gathered around the swing set, besides her husband.  Dean recognized the dark haired woman as Hael, and the red head standing next to her he assumed was Anna.  There was a young man pushing a little girl on a swing, and an older man that Dean figured was Chuck helping a toddler down a slide.  Another man stood a few feet away, watching the kids play as he sipped on his beer.

 

“Everyone, this is Dean, Castiel’s boyfriend.  Dean, I’d like for you to meet my husband Chuck, and _most_ of Cas’ other siblings.”

 

For the next 20 minutes Dean was introduced one by one to each of Cas’ brothers and sisters.  Gabe came with another man while they were all being introduced, and he learned that Gabe had brought a date of his own, a man named Inias.  Judging from the look on Cas’ face, he hadn’t realized Gabe was even dating anyone, let alone that he would bring that date here today.  He also hadn’t realized how young Cas’ brother Alfie was.  He was only a few years older than Adam.  Hael was only a few years older than Alfie.  Cas’ mother Rebecca was so happy to have so many of her children home for the holiday, and Dean was happy that he and Cas had come too. 

 

They moved inside where Cas presented the flowers to his mother.  She was, as predicted, thrilled to receive them, and talking about getting Cas to help her plant them in the morning before they headed home. 

 

The atmosphere was different than at home with his own family, but not unpleasant.  It was simply more formal.  The conversation was pleasant though, and Dean found himself talking about predictions for the World Series with Mike and Alfie.  Hael and Anna were nice and not quite so formal.  He liked that.  Cas took the time to get to know Gabe’s new boyfriend.  They hadn’t been dating long, only a few weeks, but something about the man just rubbed him the wrong way.  He kept correcting Gabe, and frowning every time he made a joke.  Even Dean noticed and was getting irritated by it.  Gabe’s usual cheerful demeanor was subdued, and that everyone noticed.

 

That evening, after dinner, dessert, and more conversation, Cas led Dean up to one of the spare bedrooms.  They had just entered the room when they heard voices talking in harsh whispers out in the hall, and a door further down slammed shut.

 

“Was that Gabe?”  Dean asked softly, not wanting his question to carry beyond their room.

 

“Yes.  I do _not_ like his boyfriend.  Did you see that guy?  He’s a great big bag of dicks.”  Cas complained as he unbuttoned his shirt.

 

“You sound like me.  Am I rubbing off on you that much?”  Dean laughed as he stripped his own shirt off.  He was just folding it and putting it back in his bag when someone knocked at the door.  He looked up at Cas and watched him cross the room to open the door.  Gabe was standing there looking more miserable than ever.

 

“What’s the matter?”  Cas demanded.

 

“Mom kicked Inias out.  She says he was rude at dinner, and even more so afterwards.  I guess when she was showing us to our room, he said something kind of…ignorant to her, and she got mad.  Told him he’s not welcome to stay here, so he left.  He left _me_ , told me he’s done with my immaturity.  Says I’m…I’m not worth the effort.”  Gabe sniffled and it was clear even to Dean that he was struggling to hold back his tears.

 

“Yeah, well dude, he’s a great big bag of dicks.”  Dean said, glancing at Cas.  “We sure as hell didn’t like him, or the way he was talking to you.  Anyone that would try to change you is not the type of person you want to be with.  You’re great the way you are.  What did you even see in that douchebag?”

 

Cas led his brother into the room and closed the door so anyone passing by wouldn’t overhear.

 

“He was good looking, and suave.  He’s a lawyer.”  Gabe replied meekly as he sat down in the armchair by the window.  Cas looked at Dean.  They both knew what lawyer Gabe really wanted to be dating. 

 

“Geez, you two already talking without using words?  That’s like…some high level love shit.”  Gabe’s face crumpled and then the tears began to flow.

 

“I’m going to…”  Dean snagged a tee shirt and pajama pants from his bag.  “Yeah.”  He nodded towards the door before exiting the room.  Gabe needed his brother, and Dean wanted to give them some space.

 

He changed in the bathroom and only returned to the room long enough to drop off his pants and shoes.  Heading downstairs, he found Rebecca and Anna in the kitchen, glasses of wine in hand and matching scowls on their faces. 

 

“Is this the “Inias is an asshole” club?”  He asked as he slid onto one of the bar stools at the island the ladies were currently leaning against.  Anna snickered and Rebecca broke out in a smile.

 

“It is.  Would you like some “Inias is an asshole” wine?”  She offered.

 

“I’d love some.” 

 

Rebecca fetched a third glass and filled it for him.  He took a sip, nodding in approval.  Wine usually sucked, but this was actually pretty good.

 

“Is Gabe alright?”  Anna asked.

 

“He’s currently crying to Cas.  I’m betting Cas can calm him down.”  He replied.

 

“They’ve always had a special bond, even though I’m only a year younger than Gabe, I was always closer with Hael.  I suppose it’s because we were the only girls in a sea of boys.  Cas has always been able to read Gabe’s moods and help him feel better.  I thought Inias was completely out of place correcting Gabe like he did at dinner, and insulting his jokes?  That’s just rude.  Gabe is naturally funny and has a vibrant personality.  He was a shadow of himself today.  I’m worried that he’s depressed.”  Anna rubbed her fingers absently against her glass as she spoke about her brother.  Formality aside, the Milton’s loved one another deeply and defended each other. 

 

“I told Gabe, anyone that would try to change him, that’s a person he doesn’t need in his life.  I had a girlfriend like that once, years ago.  I started not being able to recognize myself anymore and when she told me to stop working on cars, I broke things off with her.  Cars are my life, I’d never give up one of the things that makes me happiest in the world.  She thought cars were dirty and working on them was beneath the lifestyle she wanted me to provide for her.  I was glad to be able to breathe once she was gone.  My entire family hated her and tried to tell me she was controlling, but I didn’t listen.  Not til that.  After, I realized they’d been right all along.  Gabe…he’s fragile right now.  He’s taken a heavy hit to his self-esteem, but I think he’ll recover and be back to his jovial self before too long.”  Dean finished his glass of wine and Rebecca refilled it.

 

“You’re not…gay?  Like Cas?”  She asked.

 

“I am not, I’m bi.” 

 

She frowned as she took a sip from her own wine. 

 

“Whatever you heard about bisexuality, toss those ideas right out the window.  I don’t cheat, and I only date one person at a time.  I’m not going to spot a pretty girl and be swayed away from Cas.  It doesn’t work like that.  It means that while I am attracted to men _and_ women, I simply have a larger dating pool.  But I only have relationships with one person at a time.  And Cas…I love him more than anything.  I’d never hurt him like that.  With him, I see further than just tomorrow, and I’m not scared by that thought.”  He took a sip from his glass and met Rebecca’s gaze calmly.  “Besides, Gabe’s bisexual.  I don’t know if he’s polyamorous or not, but I am not, and neither is Cas.”

 

“He’s not.”  Anna said.

 

“I know you make Cas happy, and I can see that he makes you happy too.  Just…please don’t hurt him.”  Rebecca pleaded.

 

“I’d never do that to him.  He’s the best thing to ever happen to me.  This isn’t just some fling for me.  It’s the real deal.”  He had been avoiding this particular train of thought, mostly because they hadn’t even been dating six months yet, but he was fairly certain (positive was more like it) that Cas was “the one”, but until he talked about that with Cas, he certainly wasn’t discussing it with his boyfriend’s _family._   Rebecca smiled knowingly and took a sip of her wine.

 

“Mmm, I see that.  I’ll be sure to make room for you at Thanksgiving.  Will you be bringing a dish?  We usually do a pot luck.”

 

“I can bring pie.”  He offered.  “Or another turkey.”

 

“Oh, pie sounds wonderful!”  Anna exclaimed.  Dean was pretty sure she was sporting a buzz from the wine. 

 

“Then I’ll bring a couple.”  He promised.

 

“Hey, what’s going on down here?” 

 

A warm hand slid across the back of his neck and then rested there as Cas came to stand beside him.

 

“Dean’s bringing pie to Thanksgiving.”  Anna replied cheerily.

 

“Oh, his pie is amazing, especially the cherry.  He makes it from scratch.  I need to run a few extra miles after I’ve eaten a couple of slices, but it’s so worth it.”  Cas’ thumb stroked lightly against the back of Dean’s neck and it was soothing.

 

“Is your brother alright?”  Rebecca asked.

 

“He wasn’t in love, so that’s good.  He just wanted someone in his life, and Inias fit the bill for the moment.  I think he has figured that out now.  I put him on the phone with someone that can help him through this better than me.  He’s in his room, talking through his problems.”  Cas moved his hand down Dean’s back and slipped his arm around his waist.

 

“Who is he talking to?  Did you call Luke?”

 

Cas snickered as his fingers slid under the edge of Dean’s tee shirt to splay over his warm skin.

 

“Um, no.  I called Sam Winchester.”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean choked on his wine and ended up coughing violently.

 

“Who’s that?”  Anna looked worriedly at Dean as Cas patted his back.

 

“My brother!”  Dean gasped as he struggled to clear his throat.

 

“What?  Why?”  Rebecca was clearly confused.

 

“Gabe has a serious crush on Dean’s brother, but Sam has kept him at arm’s length.  And you know Sam, he’s on the law team.”  Cas said nodding at his sister.

 

“Sam…”  She thought for a moment.  “Whoa, wait, tall, serious, long hair, sharply dressed?” 

 

“Bingo.”  Dean said.

 

“Oh…I’ve seen Gabe watching him, staring kind of….longingly.  You know, he’s actually been thinking of leaving?  Leaving the company!  Luke told him he’s an idiot if he does.”  Anna tapped her empty glass against the bottle and Rebecca refilled it.

 

“Leaving?  He’s that serious about Sam?”  Dean turned to look at Cas who seemed as surprised as he was.

 

“Which is why I was surprised a few weeks back when he walked in and announced that he had a date with a hot guy.  Inias isn’t hot.”  Anna wrinkled her nose which made Dean chuckle.

 

“Well, Inias is gone, for good.”  Cas slipped his hand back under Dean’s shirt and stroked his fingertips down his boyfriend’s ribs.  The next look Dean sent him was heated.  He smirked and slipped his fingers under the hem of Dean’s sleep pants to grab his ass.  They were out of view of his mother and sister, but not anyone else that might walk in.  There was a thrill from that, and Dean squirmed away from him, but only slightly as he was trying not to draw unwanted attention.

 

“Good.  I didn’t like him at all.”  Rebecca grumbled.

 

“Oh, wine!  Can I have some?”  Alfie came in through the dining room and snagged his sister’s glass.  She glared but didn’t protest.

 

“Get your own glass.”  Rebecca told him.  Dean offered his own to Cas who took a sip and nodded in approval.

 

“This is good.”

 

“It is.  I’m not much for wine, but this is pretty good.”  Dean agreed.

 

“I’m tired.”  Cas still had a hand down the back of Dean’s pants and Dean got the sneaky suspicion that if they were sitting together, Cas’ hands would be down the front instead.  He shot Cas a warning look before sliding off his stool.

 

“Here.”  Dean pushed his half empty glass back over to him and once Cas had cleared it off, he plucked it from his fingers and took it to the sink to wash.  He desperately needed a moment calm his hormones down.  Cas was definitely getting an earful once they went upstairs.

 

As he wiped out the cup, Alfie took his empty seat, now armed with his own glass.  Rebecca had fetched a new bottle and filled it for him.  With his dick no longer threatening to rise up, Dean turned away from the sink and headed back to the island.  The look Cas gave him was threatening to get him hard all over again.  He shot a warning one back in return.

 

“So.”  He clapped his hands together.  “We need to be up early to help your mom with the flowers, let’s go to bed.”

 

Cas’ smile was cocky.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“Oh, God, could you just…keep the noise down?  Your room is right next to mine.”  Alfie groaned. 

 

Red faced and embarrassed, Dean ducked out of the room, wincing at the sounds of laughter he left behind.  He headed up to their room, not waiting for Cas, and grabbed his toiletry bag.  He left for the bathroom before his boyfriend ever got up to their room.

 

After brushing his teeth and relieving himself, Dean headed back to the bedroom.  Cas was sitting in the armchair by the window with a book in his hands.  He closed it when Dean walked in, looking up and smiling.

 

“You’re an ass.”  Dean complained as he stuffed his bag back into the larger one.

 

“I’m sorry.  It seemed more embarrassing to come looking for you and saying flat out that I wanted to have sex.”  Cas set the book on the table and stood up.  “And to be fair, you left your phone up here.  I tried texting you first.”

 

Dean glared at him before ripping the covers back and getting into the bed.

 

“I can’t even begin to imagine what your _mother’s_ opinion is of me now, especially after I just had to assure her that I wasn’t going to hurt you just because I’m bi.  I don’t want her thinking I’m just with you for the sex!”

 

Cas blinked, a frown slowly forming as he realized Dean was genuinely upset.  He moved over to the other side of the bed and crawled in.

 

“She doesn’t think that.”

 

“You don’t know that!”  Dean cried.

 

“I love you.”  Cas insisted.  He scooted closer and touched Dean’s arm.  When he didn’t jerk away, he took that as a good sign and moved closer.

 

“I know you love me, and I love you, more than anything, but impressions are important.  She could kick me out too, like Inias.”  Dean worried.

 

“She won’t do that.  My mom likes you.  She told me as much downstairs, as she chastised _me_ for being a horny bastard.  Told me I should have more respect for _you_.”  Cas curled up against his side, laying his head on Dean’s shoulder.  “I’m sorry I embarrassed you.”

 

Dean relaxed and looked down at him, his anger already starting to bleed away.

 

“Yeah?  She said that?”

 

“Yes.  The only one that made a bad impression was me.”  Cas kissed him softly.   

 

“I just…I want your family to like me.  It’s important to me.”  Dean pinched the hem of Cas’ tee shirt between his fingers as he talked.  First impressions were important and he didn’t want them not liking him. 

 

“You don’t have to worry about that.  Mom told me you’re not only handsome, but incredibly sweet and thoughtful too.  You’ve made a very good impression on her.  On my dad too.  He says you have a good head on your shoulders and excellent business sense.  Trust me, that’s a huge compliment coming from him.”  Cas kissed his neck softly, smiling to himself when Dean tilted his head to give him better access.

 

“And you don’t think it’s weird that we’re up here fooling around?  In your parents’ house?”  Dean was paying attention to the kisses Cas was leaving up and down his neck, but he was also listening for the sound of footsteps on the stairs, and voices.

 

“No.  If Luke was here, he’d be making his wife scream.  I can be much more discreet.”  Cas sat back so he could hook his fingers under the edge of Dean’s shirt and pulled it up.  Dean sat up long enough for him to remove it and then collapsed back against the pillows.

 

“That’s crass.  I’ve never done that, not even at my parent’s house.  Either set.”

 

“I agree.  Mostly he does it to rile Mike up.  They have a weird sort of bond.”  Cas talked as he ditched his own clothes.  “I have a surprise for you, if you’re interested.” 

 

He stretched out on his side, leaning on one elbow and stroked his cock languidly as he looked at Dean.  No way was Dean _not_ going to be interested when his extremely _hot_ boyfriend looked good enough to eat.

 

“Hell yeah, I’m interested.”

 

Cas smiled as he rolled onto his stomach, supporting his upper half on his elbows.

 

“I’m glad you said that.  See, I went to this new store on the other side of town to get some more lube.  We use an awful lot of the stuff.  Anyway, I saw all sorts of interesting things while I was there.  I bought a few, and brought one with.”

 

Dean turned onto his side to face him and slid his hand down his boyfriend’s back.  Cas had the most perfect, beautiful, firm body he’d ever seen, and when he was so gloriously naked like he was right now, he loved to touch him.

 

“Oh yeah?  Did you pack the lube too?”

 

“I did, though…”  Cas wiggled his ass in the air a bit, drawing Dean’s attention to it.  From this angle he couldn’t see much, but something red caught his attention.  He pushed up into a sitting position to get a better look.

 

 “Fuck…babe, is that…”  He slid his hand further down, gripping the bright red plug currently inserted in Cas’ tight hole.  Giving it a little twist was all it took to make a filthy moan slip from his boyfriend’s lips. 

 

“I’ve wanted you since last night, but you didn’t spend the night, so…”  Cas hooked his fingers into Dean’s pajama pants and pulled them down, the boxer briefs he’d been wearing going with them.  “I woke up extra early, cleaned myself out _real_ good, and lubed up this here plug.  It’s so big, but all day, all it’s made me hungry for is your cock.  I’ve been dying for you to pull it out and fill me with what I really want.”

 

Dean was amazed by the absolute filth spilling from Cas’ mouth in that moment.  Words alone had him achingly hard in mere minutes. His boyfriend managed to constantly surprise him in the best of ways.

 

“You had that in _during dinner?  With your parents_?!”  There was a thrill knowing not even he had been aware Cas had it in _all day_.  He found himself being pressed back down into the bed as Cas kissed his jaw and throat..  When he reached back to pull the plug out, Dean stopped him.

 

“Oh, no you don’t.  If you put that in just for me, I want time to play with it.  Lay down on your stomach.”  He ordered.  Cas smiled as he ran his teeth over his lower lip.  His blue eyes sparkled with excitement.  Slowly, his eyes never leaving Dean’s face, he laid down once more on his stomach.  Dean crawled further down the bed so that he could sit between Cas’ legs.  He ran his hands up the backs of Cas’ thighs until they reached his ass where he squeezed the firm muscles.  The plug sat nestled between his cheeks, a bright, red beacon just begging for Dean to play with it. 

 

He twisted it slowly as he pulled it out.  Curiosity had him wondering just _how_ big it was.  His eyes widened as he eased it out.  It was huge!  With a grin, he slipped it back in.  Cas groaned loudly and Dean found himself glancing nervously at the door.  Could anyone hear them?

 

“Dean, stop.  My parents’ bedroom is on the first floor, they can’t hear us.  My dad sleeps with an apnea machine that sounds like a small jet engine and my mom is drunk.  The only people that can possibly hear us are Alfie and maybe Gabe.  But trust me, he has a bottle of vodka and my phone.  Oh, and your brother to listen to him.  I highly doubt he’s going to pay us any mind, and if he says anything to Sam, well….”  Cas rolled onto his back, deftly avoiding kicking Dean in the balls, and pulled Dean down on top of him.

 

“Well?”  Dean prompted him to continue.

 

“Well…you could just threaten to give him details.  Graphic details.  I’d even help.  You know, I can reenact every moan-”

 

Dean shut him up with a kiss, and Cas opened up easily to him.  Kissing Cas was heaven, and at any other time, he’d love to just lay here kissing him for hours, but every time their bodies moved together, it had his boyfriend squirming and moaning as the plug shifted inside him.  He worked his way down from Cas’ lips to his jaw to his chest, and he took his sweet time. 

 

The moment he was down between Cas’ legs, sliding the plug out once and for all, a loud, drawn out moan escaped Cas’ lips.  This time, he wasn’t quite so worried about it. 

 

“Dean, please, God…I’m _so_ fucking desperate for you right now…” 

 

Dean kind of liked the sound of Cas begging for him, but he wasn’t an asshole.  He double checked (it was pointless, but he brushed his fingers over Cas’ prostate just because he could) to make sure Cas was open enough, and then grabbed his legs to put them over his shoulders.

 

“No.”  Cas yanked his legs back before rolling back onto his stomach and lifting his ass in the air.

 

“Fuck…”  Dean’s cock throbbed at the sight.  He wasted no time in grabbing his boyfriend’s hips and pressing in.  As desperate as they both were for this, he wasn’t going to just slam in and risk hurting him. 

 

Cas groaned, dropping his head to the mattress as his body seemingly swallowed Dean’s cock entirely. 

 

“You feel _so_ much better than a plug.”

 

Dean grinned, wasting no time in pulling back and thrusting in again, all the way to the hilt.  That punched a surprised shout from Cas, followed by another filthy moan.

 

“More.  Come on Dean, pound me into this mattress!”  He growled.  Dean didn’t need to be told twice.  He found his pace quickly. It was hard and fast, and angling his hips he found Cas’ prostate, making the man nearly scream with pleasure.  He wasn’t stupid though, he knew full well just how much Cas was holding back. 

 

When Cas’ legs finally gave out, Dean didn’t give up.  He did exactly as he was asked, pounding Cas into the mattress, making it bounce harshly with every thrust.  Vaguely he wondered if they could be heard downstairs.  It didn’t matter if they could. 

 

Cas’ cock was pinned between his body and the mattress and he whined at his inability to reach it.  Dean pulled out and he turned around to look at him.

 

“You didn’t come, and I know I didn’t.  What are you doing?”

 

“Sit up.”  Dean ordered.  It took Cas a moment, his thighs were quivering with the effort.

 

“Yeah?  Now what?”

 

“Grab the headboard and hold on.” 

 

Cas scooted forward enough to grab onto the wood, and then Dean was sliding up behind him, and thrusting back into him.

 

“Ohhh…”  He let his eyes slide shut as Dean thrust hard enough to jolt his entire body and shake the headboard too. 

 

“You’re amazing, you know that?  Feel so fucking good.  Best thing in the world.”  Dean’s words were hot against his ear and they served to turn him on even further.  His cock ached though, and he whined with the need to be touched.  Dean knew though, and released his grip on Cas’ right hip to reach and around and wrap his fingers around his leaking cock.

 

“Fuck!”  Cas cried as Dean began to stroke him, attempting to keep time with his thrusts, which were starting to become erratic.

 

“Come for me.”  Dean purred in his ear.  One last squeeze and a thumb brushing over the head of his cock had Cas erupting like a volcano, coating the headboard with pulse after pulse of hot, white come.  Behind him, Dean’s thrusts became even more erratic, and then with a grunt he was coming too, his entire body locking up as his cock throbbed with every ounce of come that was released into Cas’ body. 

 

His legs finally gave out and he pulled a surprised Cas down with him.

 

“Ewww, we’re a mess.”  Cas laughed, but he wasn’t making an effort to get up.  Instead, he turned to face Dean, throwing a leg over his hip and kissing him.

 

“Yeah, but fuck if I’m not completely worn out.”  Dean sighed.

 

“We need a washcloth.  I cannot leave semen to dry on the headboard, my mother will kill me.”  Cas laughed.

 

“Can you walk, jelly legs?”  Dean teased.  Cas’ legs felt like spaghetti.  No way was he going to be able to walk.

 

“No.  So you go get it.” 

 

Dean groaned but he got up and went to get it.  When he returned, Cas was snoring softly, still laying in the exact same spot he’d left him in.

 

“I can’t believe we had sex _like that_ in your parents’ house.  I feel dirty.”  He chuckled as he began wiping Cas down.  Blue eyes fluttered several times before finally opening.

 

“Mmm, wait til Thanksgiving.  It’s worse when Luke is here.  We might have to give them a show of our own, teach them a lesson.”  He murmured.

 

“No thank you.  If it comes to that, we’ll go home and sleep in our own bed.”  Dean finished wiping Cas down and started on the headboard.  Surprisingly, nothing had dripped onto the pillows. 

 

“Mmm, that sounds good to me.”  Cas sat up and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

 

“I feel weird having sex with other people in the house, when they’re awake.  We can be as loud as we want at home.”  Dean said.

 

“I held back.”

 

Dean huffed out a small laugh.  “I know, babe.  I like hearing all the sounds you can make, but you can’t exactly do that here.”

 

Someone knocked at their door and Cas slowly slid off the bed, padding naked over to it.

 

“Yes?”  He asked, without opening it.

 

“Here’s your phone back.”  Gabe didn’t sound nearly as drunk as Cas expected.  He cracked the door open and met his brother’s eye as the phone was passed back to him.

 

“How are you doing?”  Cas asked.

 

“I’m tired.  I only had two shots of vodka before closing it up.  I’m going to sleep and then heading home in the morning.”

 

“Not til you help us plant all of mom’s flowers.”  Cas said.  Gabe’s face crumpled.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“There’s not _that_ many, but if we all help, we can all get out of here sooner. Besides, mom and Anna will both have hangovers, so the extra help is needed.”  Cas told him.  Gabe sighed and nodded.

 

“Fine.  I’ll see you in the morning.”  Gabe gave a halfhearted wave before turning and heading back to his room.

 

Cas closed the door and turned his attention back to his phone.  Gabe had talked to Sam for almost two hours.  He couldn’t help but wonder what they had talked about.

 

“He ok?”  Dean asked as he wiped the plug off and tucked it into Cas’ bag.

 

“Seems to be.  Just tired.”  Cas put his phone to charge and climbed into the bed at the same time Dean did.

 

“It’s rough when you break up with someone.  I don’t envy him.  Hopefully he’ll start feeling better soon.”  Dean hadn’t bothered putting clothes on, so Cas hadn’t either.  Under the covers, they curled into one another, limbs tangling as they settled in close.  Cas’ breath becoming a steady warmth against Dean’s collarbone.

 

“Tomorrow we’ll get up, have breakfast, plant the flowers, and head home.  I miss Poppy.”  Cas sighed.  Dean smiled.

 

“Yeah, me too.”  That was his last conscious thought before he drifted off into a very pleasant, dreamless sleep.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean groaned the following morning as he rolled onto his back.  His thighs and ass were killing him, and his back was spasming. 

 

“Babe?”  Cas sat up on one elbow and looked over at him.  “What’s the matter?”

 

“I think I pounded you a little _too_ hard last night.  I ache bad enough to need something for pain, though I don’t think that will really help the back spasms I’m having.”  Dean winced as they seemed to get worse.

 

“Hold on, roll over onto your stomach.”  Cas got up from the bed and left, returning a few minutes later with a bottle of lotion.

 

“Where are you going that you’re walking around your parents’ house naked?”  Dean asked.

 

“It’s called a robe, Dean.  I bring one everywhere.”

 

Dean hadn’t seen Cas put the robe on or take it off, his eyes had been squeezed shut in pain, but opening them now he saw it draped across the dresser.  He finally moved, crying out as a particularly bad pain shot up his back as he rolled over.  A moment later a very naked, very warm Cas was straddling his thighs.

 

“Massage?”  He asked.

 

“Massage.”  Cas confirmed.

 

“Oh thank God…”  Dean groaned.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The massage helped, but heading downstairs, the only people they found awake were Charles, who was sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper and a cup of coffee, and Gabe, who was brooding as he nursed his own cup and scrolled through his phone.

 

“Mom not up yet?”  Cas asked as he poured coffee for himself and Dean.

 

“She has an epic hangover.”  Charles replied, not looking up.

 

“How about I make us all some breakfast?  It will help her and Anna when they wake up.  And Alfie, if he got drunk too.”  Dean offered.  Charles looked up, smiling.  So did Gabe.

 

“You can cook?”  Charles asked at the same time Gabe said

 

“You can count on him being drunk too.”

 

Dean chuckled at Gabe before looking at Charles.

 

“I most certainly can cook.  How do homemade waffles sound?  Do you have any sausage or bacon?”

 

Charles folded his paper and set it aside before getting up and heading to the fridge.

 

“I cook as well, though my wife tends to prefer to do most of it.  We do have bacon and sausage.  How about we men work together and surprise the ladies?  Give them a nice, hot breakfast to wake up to?”

 

“Yeah, ok, that sounds good.”  Dean agreed.

 

Gabe got up and grabbed a couple of potatoes out of the bin in the corner.

 

“I’ll get the hash browns started.”

 

“How does a breakfast quiche sound?”  Charles asked.

 

“Sounds phenomenal.”  Cas replied.

 

“I’ll get the waffles started.”  Dean said as Charles found the ingredients and set them on the island.

 

“That leaves me with cooking the bacon.”  Cas said as he fished two packages out of the fridge.

 

They chatted as they all worked, about work, about summer plans, and about anything else that happened to come to mind.  Dean got a second pot of coffee started before he began making the waffles.  Cas was already halfway finished with the bacon by that point. 

 

The smell of food cooking pulled Rebecca from bed first.  She stumbled into the kitchen, one hand pressed to her temple.  Her husband kissed her cheek before handing her a glass of water and some aspirin.

 

“Thank you, darling.”  She downed the pills and took a few quick sips of the water.  Dean set a cup of hot coffee down in front of her when she sat down at the island.  “You all cooked?”

 

“Teamwork.”  Dean announced proudly.

 

“It smells amazing.”  She smoothed back her hair and looked at the food currently spread across the countertop.  Bacon, hash browns, waffles, quiche, and yogurt with fruit.  Her stomach and head hurt, but she was hungry nonetheless.

 

Anna appeared next, staggering down the stairs and into the kitchen, still dressed in her nightgown.  Behind her was her husband and the kids who all looked bright eyed and bushy tailed.  Anna looked more like death warmed over.  Charles handed her a glass of water and aspirin too.

 

“What’s all this?”  She asked before downing the pills and chugging the water.

 

“We made breakfast.”  Charles replied as he helped settle the kids at the kitchen table.  Dean put plates of food down in front of the tots, smiling as they excitedly dug in.

 

“I don’t know that I can eat.”  Anna grumbled as she followed her family to the kitchen table.  Dean set a plate of food down in front of her.

 

“Try.  You need nourishment.”

 

She nodded and began cutting her waffle.  Dean set a plate down in front of her husband before heading back to the stove.

 

“How’s your back now?  Still ok?”  Cas asked as he turned the bacon pieces in his pan.

 

“Yeah, combined with some ibuprofen, I feel tons better.  How about _you_ though?” 

 

Cas chuckled softly, glancing back to make sure his family wasn’t listening.  They weren’t, everyone was sitting around the table, lost in conversation.

 

“I ache, but in a good way.  Can’t wait to do that again.”

 

“Not here.”  Dean held up a finger in warning.  Cas laughed a bit louder before leaning in to kiss him.

 

“Yes, darling.”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eventually Alfie wandered down, and they all sat around eating and chatting.  Getting some food into their bellies seemed to make everyone at the table sporting a hangover feel better.  Once breakfast was over, Anna and her family headed out.  Charles and Alfie got the dishwasher loaded while Dean, Cas, and Gabe followed Rebecca outside to plant her flowers.  With four of them working at it, they got all of the flowers Cas had given her as well as some new ones she had bought planted and watered.  The gardens looked good when they were finished.  It was barely noon by the time they were ready to head back inside.

 

By one, Dean and Cas were back on the road.

 

“No one mentioned hearing anything last night.”  Dean noted.

 

“Because they didn’t.  The house was designed with real wood doors, thick carpeting, and the windows were closed.  Besides, Alfie was still downstairs drinking when I was banging against the headboard.  Anna and her family were way at the end of the hall, past Gabe’s room.  No one heard anything.” Cas promised.

 

“I hope you’re right.  That would be very embarrassing if they did.”  Dean said.

 

Cas reached across the seat to take his hand.

 

“Let’s go home and have round two.”

 

Dean smiled wide.

 

“We can do that.”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“It was nice having at least some of the kids home this weekend.”  Charles said over dinner that night.  Rebecca smiled and nodded.

 

“I wish they’d come home more often.”

 

He hummed in agreement.

 

“Do you think we should tell them not to have sex when they’re here though?  I mean, Dean was quiet, but Castiel is too much like Luke in that he has to be as loud as possible.  And Mike wasn’t even here to torment.”

 

Rebecca smirked around his cup of tea.

 

“Oh, leave them alone.  They’re young, in love, and they have a healthy sex life.  Besides, they were finished before I went to bed.  You will have to check the wall later, make sure the headboard didn’t do any damage with it banging.”

 

“Yes, I heard that too.  Oh to be young again.”  Charles chuckled.  Rebecca cocked an eyebrow at her husband before scooting closer.

 

“We have the house to ourselves again.  What do you say we make our own headboard do some shaking?”

 

Charles slid his reading glasses off his nose and smiled at her.

 

“I think I’ve still got it in me.”

 

Rebecca laughed delightedly as she stood up.

 

“Then come on, my handsome stud.  Let’s make the whole house shake!”

 

He was quick to stand up.  That was a _very_ intriguing proposition!

**Author's Note:**

> Can't put much past parents, lol. I hope you liked this story. Next one will be at the end of June for Pride. Thank you for reading!


End file.
